


Emotional Distance

by MLHawke



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLHawke/pseuds/MLHawke





	Emotional Distance

Evie sat on the edge of the bed. “I don’t know who you are anymore. I don’t understand what happened.”

Cullen sighed. “We’ve already had this discussion.”

“But I don’t understand it. You won’t explain it to me in a way that makes any sense.”

He dropped to the bed next to her, hands folded and head bowed. He stayed silent. Evie stared at him, willing him to speak. She was desperate for an answer. He wouldn’t talk to her any more. He wouldn’t look at her anymore. Maybe, she realized, he never really did. 

It was over for them.


End file.
